


Space and Seas

by AnomalyAAnonymous



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: 1010 X reader, DJ Subatomic Supernova X reader - Freeform, DJSS, F/M, Mayday X zuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnomalyAAnonymous/pseuds/AnomalyAAnonymous
Summary: (Y/n), a smart, creative, if not slightly hypocritical woman, has  just broken up with a long standing relationship with a narcissistic boyfriend. When faced with another man from a different dimension whose ego is as big as himself, When she doesn't put up with his bullshit and beats him at his own games , will feeling develop or will this be a full on war?NOTE: IM TAKING REQUESTS FOR ONESHOTS FOR NSR.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Crappy grammar be crappy. I'm sorry. Title may be subject to change, and the rating will go up in later chapters. I'm sorry if my characterization don't hit home real well with the characters in the actual NSR games.   
> I ASK OF THE FANS AND FANDOM PLEASE WRITE MORE NSR FICS. There is lack of FICS for this great game.

"Will you marry me?" 

The question had been so sudden (y/n) had choked on the crab legs she was stuffing her face with. What an embarrassment. It was probably the first and _last_ time that Red Lobster would have to deal with calling an ambulance after a proposal. (Y/n) had never expected her boyfriend to propose. Although, it was true he had invited her down while he had summer break from grad school, she expected the normal routine, walks by the beach and dinners at night. She expected nothing of noteworthy change to break dating habits ; she was right. (Y/n) had met (Bf/n) through a friend online and although two years older than him started a long distance relationship. 

'At first,' (y/n) thought. 'He seemed smart, maybe so far as on par with my intellectual skills.But...'

(Y/n) lost herself in thought remembering old discussions and debates they had in psychology, science, and philosophy. His arguments were always severely biased as their discussions intensified or became redundant in his points and arguments. He was never able to form new arguments logically but only stuck to the views he felt the most comfortable with even he became repetitive. In everyday conversations, he was bland and predictable, and unsrisingly hated trying new things. For (y/n) all the small things such as over precise behaviorisms on when to show up for a date or where to place things and his nagging attitude when even the slightest thing was off also became a problem. Over the past 7 months, (y/n) had noticed another problem developing as well, (Bf/n) was becoming more narcissistic and was beginning to treat her as inferior in intellect. 

She had been 24 when this relationship started and over the past 3 years (Bf/n) had changed since they had began dating. Honestly, she had considered breaking up with with him while she was down here with him and tonight w the tipping point. After turning him down, a massive fight broke out and insults were hurled right and left. (Bf/n) left her standing in the parking lot of the Red Lobster with no way to get back to the hotel and drove off into the night. (Y/n) had wandered God knows many paths until she made her way to the beach, where she dug her sore feet into the soft sand. 

'I'm done,' (y/n) thought. 'There's no point in trying to start another relationship at my age. Men are all the same.'

Gently, (y/n) walked barefoot into the water, her shoes long lost because of the inconvenience of the sand. (Y/n) stared offing I the area where the dark sea met the starry night. She traveled knee high into the water.

"What I wouldn't give to get away from all _this_.... " she said disgusted.

' _All my problems_ ' she thought ' _Just_ _go...'_

She listened to the breaking of the waves, listening to it build its slow steady rthym, until she could absolutely feel her problems fading away. She traveled further up to her neck water logging her shorts and shirt. She stared up at the night sky as she lost food hold and began to tread water. She stared up.

" Full moon," she said quietly. (Y/n) dove under, feeling the water envelope her, she felt a sense of calm and composure for a moment. She resurfaced. "I wish the problems would just fade away. I wish I could just fade away sometimes" she commented to herself, and laughed bitterly. (Y/n) dove under again. If one person had been on the beach and seen (y/n) swimming that night they might have wondered were the woman had swam off too and resurfaced. They may have even tried to spot that one lone figure highlighted by the moonlight again. But no one was on that area of the beach that night, and even they wanted to see her again they couldn't for (y/n) was already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

(Y/n) quickly found that " fading away " or being transported to another dimension is not a pleasurable experience. First, she realized she was drowning and began to panic frantically grabbing upwards trying to resurface above the waves to breath. Then (y/n) realized she could breath...? and she began to give herself up the fate of being pulled under. A moment of pure darkness, like a short fainting spell and then a feeling of floating like being lost in a void. A feeling of touching nothing but being everywhere at the same time.

'What a way to be killed,' (y/n) thought. 'Drowned by a rip tide.'

'So this is death...' (Y/n) thought staring at the blackness and twinkling lights around here. 'Strange, I can still feel...' (y/n) was just making this realization as she felt herself being pulled towards something again, or rather _through_ something. 

"God, no not again..." (y/n) thought. 

DJ Subatomic Supernova POV

**Beaten by two simpletons**. **Impossible**. **Impossible**. His mind continued to deny it while the rational side argued yet it had happened _, if he hadn't underestimated them_. Now, he would never become the true Avatar of Earth. He still felt felt empty. No full sense of accomplishment. For a second, he wondered if NSR would launch rockets or drones to try to save him from the endless void of space, but he doubted anyone there would be smart enough to handle such a complex procedure _. At least my graves will be amongst the stars_... He thought for a fleeting moment. Suddenly, DJSS realized the space in front had been rendered open in front of him... A Black hole...? He had little time to consider anything as something flew out of the portal and slammed into him. He strained to look down as they both fell from the heavens. ' A woman...' quickly recalled it coming though the rendered space..' No. _A foreign life form_.'' He thought, forgetting or rather ignoring the fact he was plummeting towards earth up until the incident where he hit his head and was rendered unconscious.

**NSR POV**

Dj Subatomic Supernova had just begun flying off into space with Mayday screaming " and Pluto is still relevant. You hear me?" when a distant light appeared up right in the direction DJSS went flying. 

"Uh, May," Zuke said. "What is that?"

Suddenly two figures came flying back in the direction of Club Planeterium. One being DJ Substomic Supernova, now rendered totally unconscious from hitting his head on a piece of rubble, and the other a (l/s) haired girl laying half naked on a heap on top who seemed dazed and stunned by the fall. A screen suddenly flashed up on the wall of the Club Planeterium. "DJ Subatomic Supernova, come in? What is going on down there? " Tatiana asked. 

" Heh Heeeh," Mayday replied. " I'm sorry, the DJ is currently out of commission. Would you like to leave a message?"

"What?" Tatiana asked. "Who do you guys think you...Hold on...I remember you. You're those troublemakers from the Lights Up Audition."

"Uh huh" Mayday replied. "Bunk Bed Junction, and were here to bring back rock."

"You can't be serious." 

"You better belieeeve it! We're not stopping till we claim our fame!

"And bring change to the system," Zuke added. 

" Yeah, that too."

" You call _this_ being a good change to the ' system ' ?" Tatiana gestured around the wrecked Club, and the two bodies laying in a heap in the corner. " That woman wasn't the only one hurt by your little stunt tonight I'd wager several fans and bystanders were caught up in the _disagreement_ out had with the DJ as well.'

All three stared at the unknown woman in shredded clothing for a moment. "Yeah, well.." Mayday said guilty turning back to the screen." She fell from ...some..thing .. Up there so she was injured before." 

Mayday nudged Zuke who had still been staring at the girl. 

"Zuke, back me up on this," 

" oh, Yeah." Zuke agreed. Mayday sighed and rolled her eyes. 

"Oh _puh_ -lease you expect me to believe me a _woman_ fell from the _sky_ "

**Readers POV**

Too bright ...Too many colors...(Y/n) opened her eys.

Too loud.

 _Bystanders_... _Unconscious_.. _Hurt_.. _Falling_...

One..no two of them... No three...

"What are they saying?" (Y/n) barely mumbled.

 _Rock_... _Age of Rock_... _EDM_.. _.The Power of Rock_.. _Stronger than Ever_

_Why were rocks so important?_

_'Auditary hallucinations'_ (y/n) thought. (No, wait I **drowned**...Did I just have a breakdown after the fight with (Bf/n)? No, I remember walking, ... and _swimming_.' 

(Y/n) pushed upwards and stared underneath her to a massive grumbling figure. He...or rather it..was wearing a hoodie and bleeding black liquid? through its glass. (Y/n) pressed her hand to the glass terrified to feel the hole in the glass pull her hand forward , but she began to calm as she realized she had the strength to pull away if need be. 

' Not liquid..but vapor,maybe ?' she thought. 'It's almost like space given fluid shape and form.'

_I have to be hallucinating._

"Who gave you permission to be in this close of a proximity to me?

_What the..._

_"_ Remove you're hand from my head, simpleton."

Suddenly, (y/n) was pushed off the massive figure and she fell awkwardly backwards sitting up on her ass as it towered over her. " Perhapd you can't comprehend common English. You seem to be similar antomically to our female species, but if you can't understand simple English communication will be a problem with this specimen."

Thats when (y/n) looked down and realized her shirt was totally ripped off her and her shorts, if there were any left,were in shreds revealing black and white laced panties. What little she did have left little to the imagination. Overloaded, with these details, (y/n) simply allowed herself to do the simple thing and allowed herself to be swallowed be the darkness again and faint again . It was the only thing that made sense. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow I ended up adding Mayday X Zuke to the story.  
> Be going back to reader chan next chapter.   
> The general idea being Tatiana has the connections to try to break Bunk Bed Juntion, when they're not out fighting NSR bosses. However, we've all seen the boss fights commenting on Zuke and Mays connections, Sayus love thing, Zuke reaction to Mays infatuation with 1010, and Eve's deal on commenting how strong their bond is. So How badly will Tatianas plan fail in the end when her plans began to backfire on her?  
> should I incorpate this as a sister story or just throw this in here?  
> I'm kinda also toying around with the idea of yinu X neon j. I really think they're around in their 30s or so. I believe yinu dad was 35? when he died. With neon j being in the Border Wars he would have also had the experience of losing close friends and possibly loved ones. Plus the whole mother being the manager and yinu being the prodigy ( daughter) and then neon j as the manager and 1010 as the (creation/kids).

**NSR POV**

The red and white haired woman glared at the two small figures down before her. "Fine, you want to take this road? I say bring it on! We have the force to deal with likes of you! We fight with ORDER! And you have no place in our system!"

"If that's what you stand for, then we want no part of your stupid regiment!" Mayday argued "It's time we fight for fairness, for the people of VINYL CITY!" 

" We fight for the LITTLE GUYS!"Mayday exclaimed shoving her pinky finger in the air.

"Zuke, come here"

" Put your hand next to mine." 

Mayday waited a moment. Tatiana waited a moment and raised one eyebrow at her. 

Zuke, however, was staring intensely off into the direction of the two unconscious bodies again. 

"I think they're waking up..."

"OH HEY! You're right!" 

**Tatiana POV**

Tatiana stared down at the two troublemakers. The blond haired girl was obviously the worse of the two, with a short temper and short attention span, she was easily the more chaotic and destructive of the two. However, the boy appeared to have a cooler demeanor and laid back attitude, but he was dangerous in his own rights she appeared to be slightly calculating and quick to pick on changes in the environment. Although, quiet he definitely appeared to be the smarter of the two.

Tatiana watched from the screen as the girl took off in the general direction of the slightly mumbling woman and the still unconscious DJ, with the boy yelling after her "May, wait!"

_So different_

_However..._ Too many differences could be a problem, couldn't it?

Yes. Bunk Bed Juntion could be broken up from within and all it would take would be some help from a few _friends_ and willing citizens. 

She sighed. She had bigger problems at the moment, and Tatiana pulled out a phone.

"Hello, Is this the Cast District Security Office?" 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I just thought it would be a good place to end this chapter but Zuke and Mayday are gone for now, and if I Write the Zuke May side story I'm going to have it pick up after Club Panterium. theres a crappy really out there explanation for how they got insane first photo of mAyday and Zuke for their first news footage after they attacked club Planeterium, body cam photo off a tackled female cop. I know it's bad. Gone to work on next chapter now.

**NSR POV**

Zuke and Mayday had just gotten within within close range of the girl, when Mayday began screaming "Man!! HEY! ARE YOU OK? CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

"May, I think she might still be out of it."

"I knew that..."

An arrogant familiar voice rumbled beneath the girl. "Who gave you permission to be in this close of proximity of me? Remove your hand from my head, simpleton!"

"May, watch out!" 

DJ Subatomic Supernova pushed his enormous lifting his body from the floor and pushing the girl backwards in the process. In the process, he shoved large pieces of rubble laying on his form. Although not overly massive, the large debris was big enough to hurt. Mayday and Zuke who lacked the muscles and size to withstand the fallout from rocks of that size.

"Perhaps you can't comprehend common English. You seem to be similar in anatomy to our female species, but if you can't understand simple English communication will be a problem with this specimen," said DJSS to the woman below him.

"She's not a specimen," Mayday yelled. 

"Oh great, it's _you two again. "_

Meanwhile Zuke watched as the stunned woman looked down between her own figure and the DJ's. He wondered if she had even noticed the two of them yet; she still seemed fazed.

He ignored May arguing in the background, and began to approach her. " Hey are you Ok?" 

"Hey?"

Zuke touched her shoulder but still received no response. He tried shaking her a bit harder and she automatically passed out.

"Zuke, what did you to her?" MAyday asked.

"Nothing!"

Voices interrupted the duo of rockers. 

"This way?" said one quiet voice questioningly.

"Why do _we_ have to be the only ones to go after these lunatics?" a female voice whined. " They took down the whole damn Club."

"Because the rest of the force is still dealing with the citizens. They're still in an uproar about the citizen," a third voice commented.

"May, we need to get out of here," Zuke said running over to May and grabbing her arm. Mayday started to protest, but Zuke hurriedly pulled her along trying to find a Way out that wasn't in the direction the noise was coming from. Frantically scrambling around the wrecked Planeterium, he failed to find any escape routes, and slightly panicked tripping on a large piece of debris. Trying to stand up, his hand closed around something amongst something in the rubble, ... a platinum disc. Although he wasn't quite sure why, he knew they were impossible to get and valued highly on the underground. And he and May needed the money...He slipped it into his coat, and got back up. That was when three officers entered the room. "Cast Tech Security," said the tallest man glaring at Mayday and Zuke. 

"Zuke, there's no way out, " said Mayday as the three of them began closing in. 

Zuke eyes were still searching around the room as if awaiting a miracle to happen.

"The only exit is behind them," said Mayday exasperated. 

Zukes mouth began to curve upwards, and he glanced at May for a moment. She stared for one second, before catching on. They both raised there hands in the air.

"I can't believe we caught these thugs," said the female giddily.

"Focus, Rose..." 

"What they gave up." said the female.

Mayday suddenly let out a battle cry, rushed at the female security guard, slamming into her and pushing her out of the way. "Insane creep," yelled the female. May snarled at the second cop as she ran past her. The quiet one squeaked and backed away from the action. Zuke tackled the older man, knocking both of them over in the process. He quickly got back to his feet and ran after May who was urging him on. The older cop sighed as he got off the ground recovering from the tackle and watched the two rockers flee off around the corner. He glanced over at the second cop who was still shaking from the surprise attack and the female who looked more pissed that her makeup had gotten messed up from the attack. _What a team_ he thought.

He glanced up at DJSS who seemed to be analyzing the unconscious woman in front of him, and gave him a look that seemed to state "Y _ou could have helped you know?"_ Although no words were said, DJSS knew what the man was expressing without even looking at him. "My job is to _perform_ ," he said. "Your job is to _protect_ something which your employees failed to do. I do hope the new staff NSR hires will be more suited to the job." 

"NSR hasn't fired us!" retorted the female. 

"No, not yet...but do enjoy your last night on the job. The Cast Tech Security Office does not need incompnent workers like you. I suggest you start looking for new jobs for hire. " DJSS scooped up the unconscious woman, and made one more comment before leaving. 

"Oh and before you lose your jobs call Tatiana and tell her to send Neon J this way." 


	5. Chapter 5

Reader POV 

(Y/n) (L/n) had woken to the steady sound of the crashing of the ocean waves. For one minute second, (Y/n) thought she was still at her hotel at the beach in (st/n), but pain quickly banished any of those thoughts from her mind. She opened her eyes and found herself not in a room entirely beach themed, but entirely lunar themed. The carpet looked as if you were stepping onto the moon itself. It had differing shades of light gray around the room with craters imprinted for effect, which seemed to actually sink in when you stepped into them.Keeping in synch with the lunar theme, nothing in this room was decorated in bright shades of color, and everything held a gray to white scale. The giant bed had a giant steel colored comforter over it with white sheets underneath, and the dresser and small table appeared to be made from marble. THe full body mirror was even held some gray, it's outer portion was inlaid with silver. The only small difference in style were the two chairs with moons carved into the white wooden backs sitting the table. In fact the only thing not touched by gray was the ceiling which featured a galaxy pattern above her. 

On the left side of the room was a sliding glass door covered in long gray drapes, and that was the direction the noise of the ocean appeared to be coming from. Going to investigate, (Y/n) slid out from underneath the sheets, causing the sheets to rub against her bare skin. That was when she realized, she had nothing left on, not even the wrecked mess of clothes from before. She quickly covered herself back up, bit her lip and reconsidered her actions for a moment, but curiosity won over. She pulled the drapes around her and stared out as far as she could. Their was a balcony outside, but from the view she could gather she was, at least 4 or 5 levels up, and right below there was a sharp drop off on a cliff with the ocean waves hitting it. In the distance on the dark waters a lighthouse lit up the night sky.

"It's about time you woke up," said a deep voice.

(Y/n) screamed, tumbling around and pulling the drapes of the hinges. She stared up at the same creature as before and a torrent of words poured from her mouth.. "What are you? no.. _Who are you? Where am I?_ **WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED**?"

"So you can speak English, perhaps you aren't as stupid as I thought you were." 

_What the hell is that supposed to mean? You arrogant son of a -_

He interrupted her. "I am DJ Subatomic Supernova," he gestured haughtily at himself. "Renowned EDM musician, NSR artist, and world class astronomer. We are currently at my mansion in the Cast Tech District in a Vinyl City. You should feel privileged very few people even get to take photos of this place. " 

"But..what happened?"

"You seem to have come out of a portal, accidentally it appears, from some other universe." DJSS waved his hand nonchalantly as if it were something that happened every day. "Although, you certainly weren't graceful about it." 

' He must be famous.' (Y/n) thought. 'His attitude sure fits the part.' Although lacking in the attitude department, (Y/n) looked over DJSS again. 'He wasn't horrible looking,' she concluded. in fact, she decided in many ways he could be considered physically attractive he was muscular, large ( which was unfortunately a weakness of hers) and had a nice voice. 

"Quite frankly, I'm suprised you haven't questioned me about your state of dress yet," DJSS stated calmly. (Y/n) who was still wrapped up and covered up in the mess of drapes, blushed furiously.

**FUCKING PERVERT** she screamed inside her head.

"So, you're the one who did this to me," said (y/n) calmly. 

"Who else do you think it would have been?"

_'That fucking attitude_ ' (y/n) thought , canceling out any prior good thoughts she had of him.

"Your clothes were already useless, seeing as they were ripped to shreds, and for some reason they were damp. To leave you in them would be pointless. You also had several abrasions after that fall, and I had to check for any more injuries. Taking you to regular doctors may have only raised questions if they found anything unusual about your anatomy.Its not as if I had any immoral intentions, besides you're really not that impressive. I've seen much better figures of the female body." 

DJSS POV

What a lie, no woman or any creature for that matter had triggered any of _those_ lower instincts in him before. He had rushed out of that damn Club just trying to keep the woman... no _specimen_ safe from any more damage. What had started out as him analyzing her form and examining her to see if she was injuried anywhere else. Bodily forms were simply that, just bodies. Each creature just possessed a different form, in its anatomy and physiology, which drove his interest In how they worked. Yet as he observed her more he found her more captivating and wanted to know more about this alien. 

Readers POV 

(Y/n) couldn't believe this mans arrogance. If he was trying to make her feel inferior to him, it wasn't working. If he was trying to provoke her and piss her off, it certainly was. (Y/n) knew she didn't have the looks of a runway model, but she was not unconfident about her looks. She had several aspects she knew were her strong points and several that were her weak. 

(Y/n)s eyebrow twitched. "And I've seen men with better legs, and normal body poportions. I can't imagine how hard it must be to find anyone attracted to you, physically or emotionally. Your attitude is about as horrible as your looks. " 

DJSS began to say something but was interrupted by (Y/n).

"Let me guess," she said."You didn't even bring clothes on the off chance I was awake." 

DJSS made no reply. 

(y/n) tone remained clipped. "If you want to continue any conversation with me I suggest you get a fresh change of clothes for me and a fresh attitude, space boy." 

DJSS not knowing what else to say, as no one else had talked to him this way before., left the room dumbfounded. 

(Y/n)ran her hand through her hair. " What the fuck have I got myself into?" She said to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have had writers block for a bit. So he finally found out his platinum disk was stolen. IF you google those galaxies they do actually exist, the pictures may differ from the ones I found, I just used it as a reference for the shirt. someone correct me if I'm wrong, but did anyone see any cars in NSR in Vinyl City's? At all? We saw multiple airship at the at the beginning of the game, there was the flying limousine,and even mayday and Zuke had a helicopter, there was mention of ships but did anyone even mention a ground vehicle?  
> Sigh..I have a feeling I'm going to get it for including this. But..this is just a generalized idea for the story when mayday and Zuke hijacked concerts and attacked their artists it would have slightly influenced the public to attack NSR and EDM artists but in other ways. As Tatiana put it: "Because of you, any future opposing parties can just start a riot if things don't go their way." That doesn't mean I agree with the EDM, as stated at the ending of the game both of the sides had some faults. I wanted to be able to try to go deeper into the reactions to what happens, and maybe build more on both sides reasoning.I wanted to build more on their good aspects and bad in some of my stories although I don't know how well I'll do at any of it. Or if I'll establish anything at all. Sighs....

(Y/n) woke up to the sound of knocking on her door. Her anger for waiting for the DJ to return had eventually turned into boredom, then tiredness.' _Its about time_ ,' she thought. 

"Soldier, I have a delivery for you," said a strong smooth male voice. 

_'What. the. hell?'_ (y/n) thought. 'That's _definitely_ not the same guy I met as before.' (Y/n) leaned her weight against the door to prevent him from coming in and locked it in response to him. There was a break in his speech for a moment, and she waited to see if he said anything else, but all she heard was a slight pinging in the background. _Wait a minute...was was the pinging sound coming from the person outdoors?_ "I'll leave it at the door," he said abruptly. " Your cap..DJ Subatomic Supernova requested that you meet on the ground floor. It's on 2F, the fastest way you'll get there is by the elevator." (Y/n) listened as the sound of footsteps faded away down the hallway, she waited a few minutes until she was sure he or... _it_ was gone. She unlocked the door, let it slightly ajar, and grabbed the clothes and a bag from outside the hall. 

'At least, some of the clothing seems normal,' (y/n) thought, light blue jeans and a white camisole. But the shirt...was out there to say the least. A skin tight black T shirt with galaxies strewn all over the design, the bottom of the shirt had detailed pictures of purple-pinkish galaxies, like some photos (y/n) had seen of the M-77 or M-81 galaxies back in her own home world. On up they faded to ones of galaxies mixed with purple and Aqua blue, like the photos of Galaxy Cluster Abell 2261 and Spiral Galaxy NGC 317, whereas the top was nothing but galaxies of aqua blue, brown, and orange mixed in. The galaxies were all different sizes and shapes. The shirt was chaotic yet tried to hold some semblance of order. Unlike the clothes, the bag looked like it came from a Cast Tech Gift Shop. (Y/n) raised an eyebrow and pulled out two items: headphones ( Master the Galaxy:Supernova Edition)and a hoodie with HIM on the back balancing the planet on one of his finger.

_'You have to be kidding me,_ " (y/n) thought. (Y/n) observed the two items, although the obnoxiously centered around the DJ, both of the designs were made of soft and comfortable material. (Y/n) changed into the new clothes and tossed the headphone and hoodie onto the bed. Pausing for a second, she went back to grab the hoodie... _'If only to cover this shirt_...'she thought. (Y/n) wandered to a massive glass elevator on the other side of the hallway that offered a view of the entire city. When (y/n) stared across the city though she became confused. Vinyl City was obviously a densely populated metropolis, but only part of the city was visible. Some of the large skyscrapers and features of the districts she could make out by the normal electric lighting, but in other areas, she could only make out the outlines of the buildings in the fading darkness. She could see any of the distinct features of the districts. ' _If there was a mass blackout_ ,' she thought.' _It would effect the entire city or at least a large portion. However this blackout seems selective. What in the world is going on?'_ She contemplated this for a moment before coming to the realization, that the decreasing darkness meant only one thing. DJSS left her in that god forsaken room the entire night naked. (Y/n) gritted her teeth and smashed the button for 2F. 

(Y/n) got down to the front door just in time to hear the sound of the voice from before saying, "If that's all you need comrade, I need to return the base. The troop has to perform early morning drills." DJSS nodded his globe silently and closed the door behind him.

"You waited all night to get clothes?" said (y/n) annoyed.

DJ Subatomic Supernova shrugged. "I had no further reason to talk to you until today. Besides your attitude last night was deplorable."

"As was yours," (y/n) countered. 

"Simpleton. Do you even know what that word _means_? If find me so revolting, then why are you wearing my merchandise?"

"The only reason I'm wearing this _thing,"_ (y/n) said and pulled on the hoodie. "Is to cover up the gaudy shirt. I'm still having trouble figuring out which one is worse to wear. Why did you call me down here anyway?" 

"We have to leave," said DJ Subatomic Supernova. "I called for a helicab, but _as usual_ they are taking far too long to arrive. There's been another disturbance in my district. The rumors and news that idiotic delivery boy rambles on about were useful, this once...." 

' _Another disturbance_ ' (y/n) thought, _'Besides me being transported through a portal to this god forsaken planet.'_

 _"_ What do you mean by another disturbance?" (Y/n) asked. "And your district?"

**DJSS POV**

Y/n stared at him blankly. He sighed. "I don't have time to deal with your ignorance," he said. ' _It's obvious she doesn't have any memories of yesterday_ ,' he thought. ' _And I don't have the time to explain the politics of Vinyl City to her.'_ Even if the woman herself hated the hoodie, he found it extremely flattering on her. Moreover, he felt her wearing it indicated she had resigned herself to the situation and that she would have become more acquainted with him, even if she did not him ageeable.He felt a rush of triumph, even if the alien didn't want to associate with him, small behavioral and speech habits would eventually reveal more about herself to him. 

**Readers POV**

 _"_ Now come on," said DJSS stepped out of the door. Although, (y/n) was still currently miffed with him, she wanted to know more about where she was and this would give her an opportunity to learn and explore about the area. She decided to let it go..for now. (Y/n) hastened after him, and looked up. "A helicab?" she asked. "Wouldn't happen to be a helicopter cab would it?" "Yes," he said, slightly acknowledging the woman below him. "They have them in your world?"he asked. "We have helicopters, but I don't know how similar in design and function they are to yours." " _Obviously_ ," he added. (Y/n) side glanced at him but continued, "The main transportation throughout our city is done by vehicles on land.""Fascinating, truly fascinating," DJSS said. "All of our main transportation is done through the the air.I do hope your not afraid of heights."

As (y/n) entered the heart of the commercial section of the Cast Tech District, she was astounded by how much different noise that could come from around her in one area, different music and the sound of daily life played out in sync as if it were routine. She was also amazed at how much noise was going on above her. DJ Subatomic Supernova hadn't exaggerated when he said all the transportation went through the air. Commercial airships went by blasting news and ads, and the sound of airships, helicopters and planes engines added so much to the noise above, one would be surprised you could hear the noise below. explained why the DJ lived somewhat outside of his own his district. The air traffic ranged from helicabs with their symbols plastered over the side , such HiFi and Helix Cab Service, to airships like buses, commercial airships, personalized aircraft and _was that a flying limousine?_ Most of the buildings were made for allowing drop off the citizens from the aircraft, or in some cases had an area nearby where the entire aircraft could be landed. 

(Y/n) and DJ Subatomic Supernova finally made it near the center of the Cast Tech Section, and even from a distance, (y/n) could make out the large highlighted statue of the DJ holding a planet in his hand. 

"What did you do to earn that statue?" (y/n) asked.

"I brought my music to this poor unenligtened district," DJSS said. "In this city, everything is powered by music, and _my music_ is the dominanting one. I brought these middle class citizens the power they need to run their everyday life. However, most lack the intelligence to remember who brought them their gift in the first place, so I commissioned for the statue to be built, to remind the everyday people." 

As DJSS continued to monologue, (y/n) ignored him and became more intrigued in the small crowd forming around the figure of the DJ. (Y/n) rushed ahead and once she made it to the center of the Cast Tech District, it was obvious what the disturbance had been. The statue of DJ Subatomic Supernova had been vandalized. There was spray paint and key scratching etched into the stone. Many of them left vulgar messages, but the common theme was harsh insults hurled at DJ Subatomic Supernova and "down with NSR." When DJ Subatomic Supernova finally caught up, he stopped his monologue and yelped in suprise at the site in front of him. He stared shaken up at the site before him. (Y/n) was caught between feeling smug about the DJ's giant ego being brought down to size, and feeling bad for him. His massive form began to tremor in anger, and he turned away, storming away from the statue and the crowd.

DJ Subatomic Supernova passed through a glass walkway, with (y/n) struggled to keep up with his quickened pace. He entered into a circular building that read "Cast Tech Gift Shop" over the top of the entrance. Inside (y/n) noted most of the items seems to be dedicated to _him_ , a DJ Sub Brand Mixer, Subatomic- Style clothes, and Supernova headphones were just some of the gimmicks of the gift shops. And of course, they music she saw advertised or that they sold was _his_ music.. (Y/n) rolled her eyes. The only real item that caught (y/n) eye was the books and games section of the gift shop.

"Hi. I'm.." A red haired girl began to introduce herself.

" I don't care about your name. Who is the manager here?" DJSS abruptly interrupted her. "I am...." said the red haired girl quietly.

"Why wasn't I informed that the main statue had been defaced last night?" DJSS demanded of the woman. 

'That wasn't the only thing that happened last night, sir.," the gift shop employee said." After Bunk Bed Junction wrecked Club Planetarium and beat you in the fight, we had some people break into the Gift Shop and wreck it up. They burned all the Subatomic Style hoodies we had expected to release today. She,' the woman pointed at (y/n) who was holding 'Glow in the Dark Constellation Jigsaw Puzzle: 100 Million Pieces.' 'is wearing the only one we had left."

"Who did this?" 

The girl began to stutter.

"No one person did," answered a black haired boy who had been fixing a robot in the corner of the room. "Several people were involved _, including me._ We're sick of the way you all run things. We might have to sell the stuff to the people who actually like your music but that doesn't mean we have to like you. You can keep that puzzle," he said "We have an excess of them anyway."

"You're fired,"said DJ Subatomic Supernova.

The boy laughed."You can't fire me. You don't have the authority to. "

"What the hell does that mean?" 

"Sir," said the female employee, "Didn't you know you're not the leader of the Cast Tech District anymore?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So 1010 or one of the members of 1010 is finally introduced, probably make each of their main characters introductions with the band maybe different dunno yet. I'm sorry for the repitiveness of "what happened" in the introduction per se, but This should be the last chapter like that. Slow burn is slow. For people who don't like, fanfiction where the human isnt full human drop the fic now. She part alien, explained later on, DJSS obviously isn't a full human either. Part of the romance thing later on...Might make multiple ending with 1010 characters haven't decided this a 1010 X reader fanfic too...Ill try to update sooner next time

**DJJS POV**

**'Imbecile. You Utter Imbecile!** I can't even get to the Planterium can I? I won't be able to authorize reconstruction on it. How did...This will destroy NSR research community. No new music and a lack of live concerts will be a devastating effect for _me._ Will I even get relelected to my district?' DJSS held his hand up to his globe filling a migraine coming on. There would always be fans that would still buy his work. There would always be fans of EDM, but the symbolism of this "music revolution" brought would lead to nothing but but complete and utter chaos within the district. 

**Reader POV**

(Y/n) observed as DJ Subatomic Supernova appeared as if he was having a mental breakdown. Still lost in thought, she steered the DJ out of the Cast Tech Gift Shop, and carried the jigsaw puzzle in the other. She gave one glance back and caught a still nervous and worried employee, and smirking man staring out the glass doors. As (y/n) walked by all of the people, she noticed they received mixed reactions. Some of the people paid them no attention to the both of them, while some stared excited and other glared when they gave passing glances. 

"DJ," asked (y/n) unsurely. "Yo, Supernova!" she said, snapping him out of his thoughts. He tilted his globe towards her. "Could you _finally_ tell me what's going on? What all fully happened last night? What is Club Planterium?" He turned away, stars dimming in the darkness of his orb. "Club Planterium _was_ where I held underground concerts, and conducted most of my research." DJSS replied. "It will be quicker if I just showed you. It isn't that far from here," DJSS said. (Y/n) followed DJ Subatomic Supernova to a latter. "I don't usually take this route because its _inconvenient_ for me." Once (y/n) reached the bottom, she saw the full extent of the damage of the Club. _Whover_ , owned the district now had gone all out to make sure the prior owners couldn't return to reclaim it. They had put an electric barrier around the entire Club, and robots lingering nearby looked ready to attack anyone that got too close to the building. As (y/n) and DJSS got closer to the Club, (y/n) realized the damage was worse than it appeared far away. Barricade tape blocked off the entranceway to the Club, surrounding alleyways, and almost closed loff the section to the EDM store. The walls were spray painted with graffiti, and signs painted with "Bunk Bed Junction" and "We <3 B2J" were propped up against other that read "MUSIC REVOLUTION!" or "Death to EDM". Cans and cigarettes were strewn across the paint covered ground. Old tires were propped up against the barricade tape, and trash bags thrown near it. In the distance, (y/n) could still see the busted down doors of the Club and the caved in roof. 

"Bunk Bed Junction..?" (Y/n) asked. DJ Subatomic Supernova pulled off a nearby Lights Up Audition from a wall and handed it to (y/n). " A group of rockers who were rejected in the audition. _All_ of the current NSR artists who own districts had to win the judges approval in the Lights Up Audition. I was one of the judges on this panel. After an outburst from one of the performers during a live broadcast, Tatiana, NSR's leader, banned rock from future NSR Lights Up Audition. I assume they heard the announcement Tatiana made and this triggered this little stunt of theirs.They broke into my Club..uninvited and we had a _slight_ disagreement." 

" _A slight disagreement_?" 

"EDM is currently the most in-demand music. I told these Plutonians rock was no longer significant , and they dared to challenge how relevant my music was. I had to defend my own style of music, while trying to prevent some deliquants who from trashing my concert."

"You lost the fight with Bunk Bed Junction, so they became the new leaders?" (y/n) asked inquisitively.

**DJSS POV**

_I lost because I was sloppy._ DJSSsighed. " Each NSR artist has a personalized Platinum Disk, it is the key to running the entire District, but it also attests to all the hard work and achievements that artist has made to reach their current status. During the chaos, my Platinum Disk was stolen. Whoever has the Disk is currently in charge of the Distract."

_The Planterium Labs are connected to the Club, if I can't access the Club, then I won't be able to get to any of my research. **Great. Just great.** Did those imbeciles really not think there actions wouldn't have any consequences? Was that how their singular bran cell worked? All of the NSR Club and Reseach employees will be put out of work, and because NSR is partnered with Galakski Labo they will have to make cuts in their employment too. If they continue their "music revolution", in the worst case scenario, it will lead to more vandalized properties, more unemployment, and riots if it goes on too long. _

**Readers POV**

DJSS stared dejectedly at the ruined Club. (Y/n) tried to break the awkward pause, "Why don't you show me around this section of the Cast Tech District?" she asked. DJSS nodded hollowly, and left the Planterium. "Most of the shops in Vinyl City are affiliated with NSR and many work as partners with them." He explained as (y/n) followed him around the small plaza. " The EDM Mart is a mega supermarket chain that is found within all the districts, and Galaski Labo produces new inventions, such as robots. It is where the latest models for inventions, downloads and upgrades can be bought. Shumshiwear is an private company, but their clothing store carries more of a selection now. They started buying more of the different NSR fashion lines and selling them."DJSS led her to the other side of the plaza to Camou Ice-Cream parlor. He took one of the outdoor dining tables and signaled a nearby waiter. "Two DoDo Ice Pops" he told the server. He gestured to the surrounding side of the plaza. "All of these businesses are privately owned. But because there has been so much expansion of the city, smaller businesses have been able to expand outwards. These three are some of the smaller businesses that have made themselves known in other businesses. The Dance B is a club and bar. The Dog Sea Bookstore allied itself with Mesentari Studio, although the bookstore occupies more of the building.I need to go there later.." 

"You act like never get it back," (y/n) suddenly said ." _Well this is a change_ ," (y/n) thought, _'_ His personality has done a complete 180. He has a superiorty complex with an inferiority complex. Narcissistic personality disorder...? _""_ Loss of a district is like a loss of ones self," stated DJ Subatomic Supernova. " I doubt _you_ would have _any_ idea of what it feels like." (Y/n) bristled at his words. " **Excuse me?** I just lost **everything**! Literally _everything_ from my old universe! My home, my family, and just like **you** everything I worked for. I don't even know if my degree will be useful here.""What was your major anyway?" DJ Subatomic Supernova inquired."Psychology," (y/n) replied, while eating her ice pop. "It _would_ have helpful it you had a useful degree in the first place. Relying on one degree to make a living was a foolish mistake, one many people do. That's why I have five." 'Fuck psychology! This guy just has a big ego!' part of (y/n) screamed. Her cheeks flushed red as she stared at him in anger, and she continued to glare at him.

**DJSS POV**

DJSS wasnt sure how to deal the situation...or this woman. She gave him too many mixed feelings. He found her argumentative attitude refreshing..and admittedly attractive. So many of his underlings would act like the mindless drones they were, never forming a logical thought in their head or expressing any opinion. Their replies were mindless and repetitive, but this woman had some degree of thinking capability. Hearing her concern for him and his District after the events made him feel more animated. DJSS watched as her tongue trailed up the ice pop to plump lips. He felt his body heat up and his globe brighten. He recalled how soft her skin had been when he had analyzed her wondered if her lips were the same...

 **Readers POV**

"Didn't you say you had to go the bookstore?" (Y/n) asked bitterly. ' _His orb is glowing again, so his ego must better after that little fight, the smug asshole_ ,' (y/n) thought. "Oh yes," DJ Subatomic Sulernova replied. "I need to pick up some magazines." He signaled for the waiter again, and gave him some money. Even (y/n) could tell that was a small amount, not even enough to warrant a tip. The servers face fell slightly as he walked away. "Aren't you going to pay him more?" (y/n) asked. _Even if things are shitty for you_ ,' (y/n) thought _'Dont you get it? You're rich compared to them.' _"I shouldn't have to pay more for sub par service. He took 1 minute and 35 seconds over the amount it should have taken to get our meal; there are very few customers here since the Club isn't open."(Y/n) grimaced, wishing she had more money to give the man herself.

When they arrived at the bookstore, DJSS headed towards the magazine section and (y/n) turned away. "Where are you going?" he questioned her. "To look around," she said. "You really didn't expect me to stay with _you_ all day did you?" For a moment, it apperaed as if DJ was about to express a sincere opinion, but it quickly changed to "Don't get lost simpleton _." I've had enough of this bullshit_ ,' and marched away. 

The Dog Sea Bookstore was like any regular bookstore in (y/n)'s universe, but even over the high bookshelves, (y/n) could see DJSS massive form hanging around the magazine section. Trying to seperate her thoughts from him and calm her annoyance, she went from section to section, pulling out books, reading their summaries, and pushing the ones she wasn't interested in back into place. (Y/n) bounced in between them pulling out books in music psychology, myths, horror and history. Anything was fair game for her ever growing stack of books she was "interested in but couldn't buy yet." (Y/n) prided herself on her interest in books, something she found many people couldn't understand. When she was a teenager many of the girls would spend time shopping for clothes, but she found it more enjoyable to shop in a large bookstore. 

While she was exploring the store, she began to get a nagging feeling that something wasn't right. Slowing her pace, while wandering around the store, she got the sneaking supsicion that she and possibly DJSS were being watched. Going up one aisle she saw a flash of an oversized black hoodie, black pants and a green color, lurking around the magazine aisle. She moved to another section and saw the person again standing nearby. _'Whoever they are_ ,' she thought _'They suck at espionage.'_ Grabbing a large, heavy textbook she walked held it close to her hoodie, and watched as DJ Subatomic Supernova left the magazine section to go to the science one instead. (Y/n) moved closer to that section, leading on the stalker behind her. She stopped at a second to glance, curious at what he had, been reading, and immediately rolled her eyes. All the front pages featured _him_ or had articles in their magazine of _him_. Continuing on, she slipped into the back of the bookstore where the storage for new books was kept and waited in the dark room. It didn't take long before the door opened and the person walked in. (Y/n) attacked, startling him and beating him over the head multiple times with the heavy textbook until she left him on the ground stunned. She quickly found the light switch and turned it on to reaval a green android....

**Eloni POV**

When Eloni went into the storage room, he expected her to try to be hiding in safety. What he didn't expect was a surprise attack.His head rung in pain from the first three swings until he rembered to turn off his pain receptors. She was quick, too quick, and he wasn't going to fight her. Two more swings from whatever the hell she was hitting him with were enough to knock him to the ground even without pain. She was strong for someone her size. _'So much for all that training.If the captain saw me now, he'd be so disappointed. He always tells us to be on the lookout for traps and not to underestimate anyone.'_

When Neon J told him to follow DJSS and his subordinate, Elonis initial thoughts wer _e, 'Why couldn't Dad get Haym or Purl Hew to do this_?" , but as soon as he saw the other person he was spying on he was somewhat glad his brothers didn't get the job. She was cute, but he felt like a creep following her all day. _Why did we have to meet like this? Now she's going to hate me too..._

He stood up. "You know you suck at spying. You stand out too much." Christ, if she figured out who I am, how many other people have recognized me today?

"Why were you following DJ Subatomic Supernova and me?" 

"I-I'm a fan." He could feel his voice synthesizer glitch. It happened a lot when he was under a great deal of stress. No matter how many times the Captain tried to fix that bug, it always seemed to come back. 

If only, he thought he could be like Zimelu or Rin and say "That's classified" or turn the tables by flirting with girl, but instead the truth came spilling from his mouth...as usual."I was trying to check up on the status of the Cast Tech District and see how DJ Subatomic Supernova was doing. Dads known DJ for a long time, and he wasn't sure how well he'd take this..." 

"Who are you..anyway?" 

_Wait...she didn't recognize him? Where was she from? She couldn't be from Vinyl City_. 

"Eloni.."

"Assuming, I believe you,why were you following me?"

His cheeks glowed green. "You're cute..."

**Readers POV**

(Y/n) stared down at the green robot. He didn't seem like a threat. To be honest, he looked more shy and nervous then anything else. After some demanding questions, (y/n) determined three things he was sweet, he couldn't lie worth shit, and she felt like shit for beating the hell out of him. "Eloni right...well you're cute too. Well more handsome or sexy then cute, but please don't stalk me again...and I'm very sorry for hitting you." She watched as Elonis cheeks turned the brightest neon she had seen yet, and left him stunned yet again in the room. 

(Y/n) finally left the storage room only to run straight into DJ Subatomic Supernova who was carrying several magazines and two astronomy books. "Ah you got lost after all didn't you simpleton," he said smugly. "You know DJ you might be one of the smartest people in Vinyl City but you aren't one of the sweetest."

Later....

Eloni hoped (y/n) wouldn't consider this stalking but he left a package in her room at DJSS mansion hoping it would make up for earlier. He had seen her pick up so many books but leave with none of them. Inside the bag lay the entire stack of books and VIP passes for a concert for 1010....


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this update is kind of late. So this is kind of an "in between" chapter. I meant to add where reader met Rin and some more romance with DJSS , but that will have to be expanded on the next chapter. I have had several epileptic fits and that puts me out of commission for several hours for up to two days. I'm also behind in botany now because of it and I have a herbarium project going on. THANK YOU to the readers for even considering to read the Stories I make. And a large thanks to the commenters and voters,you have no idea how much it means to me.   
> Other KINDA IMPORTANT NOTES  
> DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT PERSONALITY HAYMS MIGHT BE LIKE? Zimelu Purl Hew, Eloni, and Rin are kinda of generalized but Ivee seen several different ideas for any defined characteristics of Haym personality. SUGGESSTIONS FOR HIS PERSONALITY ARE VERY WELCOME!  
> DJSS had to learn to cook at some point in his life Imo. He came from a small town, it was either their or when he worked as a professor I just cant imagine a "dignified " professor ordering takeout every night. So it's possible he learned when he was alone then. Just me being weird but if his cooking got good enough then what if he mainly only wanted to cook for himself because everything else was sub par...Its weird I know...  
> DJSS and the readers stubborn can do it themselves personality are relevant to the plot of the next chapter.   
> I try to reference or use minute stuff in the actual NSR game. That Ferris wheel actually exists (albeit it doesn't turn) although a whole bunch of you probably already noticed.

A week had passed since (y/n) had received the package from the green android, and she had begun sneaking out into the streets of Vinyl City at night. She knew it was the most dangerous way of exploring a city so spread out and densely populated. (Y/n) told herself it was because DJ Subatomic Supernova became more unbearable, in her opinion, each day, because every time she came back from one of her nightly excursions he seemed more irate each morning. (Y/n) kept telling herself these things, but deep down she knew the _real_ reason. She was too stubborn and prideful to ask him to take her around every other district. So she resulted to night time exploration instead.   
(Y/n) saw no differences in between there two worlds. There was the bad. Racial discrimination still occurred, the only differences was the color in skin tone differed in between their world, and their was still wars, one of the last major ones being the Border Wars, which still effected relations between other countries to this day. Then there was the good. Despite the uprising, the people showed a great amonunt of compassion and were willing to help those in need, which was demonstrated when the blackout occurred throughout the city. Although their had been past wars, the peace treaties signed and the new trade negotiations that were made brought hope for a better and more proseperous future to people.However , she did wonder if people knew she was from a different universe they would be as indifferent to the slight differences in their universe as she was to theirs, or if that would causes them to be extremely discriminatory towards her. DJ Subatomic Supernova already considered herself and her race "evolutionary inferior", because he found out her universe didn't have the "advanced" technology as their race. But he was just one person.

When (y/n) first began exploring, she easily got lost in all the dark back alleyways and different streets of Vinyl City. For the first few days as she wandered the city at night, she thought she felt eyes following her. At first, she suspected it was Eloni, but she never saw or caught a glimpse of his glowing neon green lights again. As she became more comfortable exploring at night, she chalked the feeling up to paranoia. Now she that had fully scoped out all of the Cast Tech District and was comfortable navigating the majority of the Akasuka District she was trying to make her way to the dock with the Metro District. This was the first time (y/n) trying to signal a helicabs service to get there faster, but so far she was failing in her attempts to do so. (Y/n) had decided, if she was going to the Metro District, she didn't want to be late to the 1010 concert but wanted time to look around the district first. She was ordering the helicabs services with the money she had been saving from DJ Subatomic Supernova "allowance" . He had had refused to let her get a job since he was no longer in control of the Cast Tech District, and Bunk Bed Junction was still on the rise. So he gave her an "allowance" instead and told her "she should be grateful she got any money at all." _'DJSS was little to no help with anything_ ,' (y/n) thought. He provided no transportation except when **he** wanted to and often gave vague answers to the outside world, which was what also driven her to explore it for herself. DJ Subatomic Supernova made it sound like the living arrangement there would be a extended one. But the way (y/n) saw it, DJSS mansion was a very _temporary_ home. All she had to was quickly adapt just _enough_ into to handle this universe , find a decent paying job she knew how to do, and locate a place that required low rent. And the she would _finally_ be away from that egomaniac.

**DJSS POV**

**'Where the _hell_ is that girl?! **She's gone to that concert....hasn't she? _Damn it_. I didn't even see her _leave_ this time. So _this is why_ she had instigated that fight at dinner, just to make an excuse to "Go to bed early," and sneak out. She had to have hacked into my security and reset it just to get her VIP pass back. How long has she had this planned..?' DJ Subatomic Supernova grimaced when he realized his emotions had gotten the better of him again when he was fighting with that woman, and if he had stopped to think about it logically he would have seen their was another reason behind her actions. Usually he could keep a calm head in many disagreements ,and could easily point the flaws in the oppositions arguments leading them to an emotional breakdown before him. Whoever let emotions rule their mind the most, lost the room that was left for reason. That was his outlook on things. Even though DJSS was annoyed with the situation he was still somewhat impressed by how far she had planned ahead.

When (y/n) had asked her to take him to see 1010 he had flat out rejected her. He could still remember the conversation... It had been early morning and he had been in the kitchen cooking, something he would rather die than have **anyone** find out was a hobby of his. When, unfortunately, that _somebody_ had silently come up behind him and asked "Hey DJ? What is 1010?" He has startled, and the batter he was working with splattered slightly onto the counter. "Nobody," he squeaked. He could feel the shit eating grin from her even from behind him. "What are you doing?" "Nothing," he snapped. In the polished glass nearby, he saw his orb glowing a light pink. Before he could even process what was happening, (y/n) had climbed partway on top of the stove to see the counter to confirm her suspicions. **"You-You cook?!"** He had tried to retain his composure."I think that answer should be obvious.." "I thought we had a cook for this?" (Y/n) had asked. " _We do_.So what was your question again?" He asked trying to sidetrack her from the previous conversation. _Unfortunately_...she was quicker on the uptake and he must have had some nervous undertone in his voice. "No one knows!!" she said smiling . "You don't want _anyone_ to know!!" "Yes it's established I cook," he said slamming down the bowl. "Now what was that damn question?" 

"What is 1010?" "1010 is a robotic boyband created and run by Neon J. They are one of the top NSR artists and run the Metro District. They're supposed to be designed to have distinct personalities. Their AI allows them to expand their knowledge and abilities like humans can and they have the capacity for human emotions. However, they all have the same personslity, of a second rate boy band, and there is no difference between their style of music and others in their genre. Why do you want to know?" That was when she told him of what happened with her encounter the other day with Eloni, and slid the VIP pass towards him. He had memorized the date and time so he could visit Neon J himself. **He** didn't need to be watched over like a child. **He** hated his personal space being invaded and **he** was extremely pissed. Neon was overly busy these past few days with 1010s Vinyl City Tour, upcoming concerts, and news events, it was a miracle when he could be contacted, and this gave him an opening to meet Neon J to talk about _this_ and some of the other events that had been occurring in Vinyl City. There had been an ugly fight about her going, and in the end she gave up talking to him about it and sulked away. However for precautions, he had managed to swipe the VIP pass from her from her room, just to make sure she couldn't go.It was for her own safety after all...Metro was one of the most highlighted places in Vinyl City for entertainment, but it was also one of the most dangerous. He didn't know when she'd figured out he took the VIP pass, maybe, she suspected from the beginning.... But, the girl could have blackmailed him for transportation to take him to the concert ....instead she just mildly annoyed him each morning over his cooking hobby. He sighed. "I've got to find her. " 

**Readers POV**

By the time (y/n) reached the Metro District, she realized she had lost a significant amount of time to explore the district due to her failed attempts to try to get a helicab. Unlike the other districts, the Metro District was more of an amusement park than the actual city itself. In front of her, multiple carnival rides were on display, over her head a roller coaster zoomed by on its track, and next to her a Ferris with green and blue passenger cars turned to different tumes of music. She could see many outdoor arcade games and heard what sounded like karaoke blasting in the distance. However, this didn't change the fact she was totally lost. Besides wanting to explore, (y/n) had needed the extra time to figure out where the location of the 1010 concert actually was.   
(Y/n) looked to her right and saw a 1010 Autograph Square. Although, she knew Eloni was part of the boy band she wandered who the other members where and she realized it hadn't crossed her mind to ask anyone up until that point. Distracted, she walked up to the Autograph Plates, and began mumbling the names to herself... "Rin, Purl hew, Zimelu, Eloni, Haym...." As she was speaking to herself, someone else took stepped up beside her. "1010 isn't scheduled to attend this mission until two weeks from now.." the man said. "What..." (y/n) asked. "The autograph signing" he replied. " I dont **want** their autograph. I was just _lookng_ at the name plates. I wanted to know the names of the guys in the boy band of the concert I am attending. "( She glanced over at the man she was having a discussion with, who to her surprise was a robot, with a screen for his head. It totally resembled a sonar down to the fact it gave the lowest ping every few seconds. Even his joints were robotic, but he had some style. He wore mainly white but what stuck out the most to (y/n) was not his red shirt, white cape with brown fur trim, but the medals adorned on him. _That's why he talks this way_....(y/n) thought ' _How long did he serve to get in this mindset...?_ "You're not from this territory, are you soldier?" he asked. It was then (y/n) began to notice the robotic undertone underneath his regular voice. _What was he? "_ Oh no. In fact...I'm kind of lost. I was trying to find my way to Barracca Mansion. " The man replied , " I would suggest you not wander without allies little soldier.The enemy territory is dangerous especially for new recruits such as yourself. Lucklily I know a veteran who knows her away all around our territory and knows the troops well. She can take you to Barracca Mansion." He continued to monologue while typing something out on his phone. "The average amount of time for someone from the other end of the Metro District square to reach the opposiing end is 20 - 25 minutes. She'll be here in exactly 10 minutes to 13." _What the hell?_ (Y/n) thought."What is she a pro runner?" "No..she's just very enthusiastic..." "I didn't ask for **you** to take care of me," she said. He hummed. "You remind me of my one my comrades ." 

Just as he had predicted exactly 10 minutes later, a young woman in her early 20s ran straight up to him. She was a medium lengthed brunette who wore a purple kimono with patterned swirls in the design and had on long white earrings. She wore purple stockings and had on brown high heeled boots and abosuotely radiated energy. "Neon J! Oh my god!!" She quickly saluted him. "It is such an honor to meet you sir!" "You say that every time you see me Kayane," he said seemingly unnanoyed. "I told you it isn't necessary. But it is an honor to know I have a veteran fan so dedicated to my troops music." She squealed."How can I be of service, Neon? _Wait a minute..._ (Y/n) thought "Neon J? That Neon J?" "So you have heard of the name before," Neon J said "(Y/n) this is Kayane, she is the leader of the 1010 Fan Club. Kayane, this recruit is new to Vinyl City and the Metro District territory. It's also her first time to a 1010 concert, and can you assist her by showing her around?" The woman that was radiating with energy saluted him again. "Yes sir!!" she said, and began pulling (y/n) away from him. 

The girl dragged (y/n) off speaking a mile per minute. " **Oh my god!!** **I love 1010!!** Rin is _totally_ my favorite, but I Stan really hard for Zimelu too. He's my second favorite. I know I know..it's _so common_. But everyone in our fan club know that Rin is the most popular," she monologues. "Your fanclub...?" (y/n) asked questioningly. She stopped suddenly as if realizing something. " **That's right!** _You're new!_ We'll have to have a proper initiation party. Once a fan of 1010 always a fan of 1010!" "WHAT FAN CLUB?" (y/n) asked. "Oh, the official 1010 fan club, we always meet up at the SORTIE CAFE. It's like our base of operations, although we don't own the place, and it's not that from Barracca Mansion. So who is you your favorite band member?" Kayane asked. "Uhhhhh..." (y/n) said. " _OH my god_ ," Kayane said suprised. " You don't know _anything about any_ of the band members." "No..." said (y/n), "Except Eloni." Kayane held her head. "Ok,Ok..So like Rin is the leader and the white one. All the fans say, Zimelu is the second in command; he's the red one. Purl hew is the blue one with the black glasses, Haym is the spiky haired yellow one, and is the youngest robot with neon green is Eloni. He was created last." 

As (y/n) tried to memorize her surroundings Kayane continued to drag her towards Barracca Mansion, when they finally reached the plaza near the Barracca mansion, (y/n) was astonished at how large it was. It was at least 3 times as big as the Cast Tech District square. It had multiple restruartants and clubs, some that were found twice within the same plaza. Although the 1010 concert had not begun, the plaza was already overflowing with people from the shopping district alone. However, the majority of the crowd was concentrated behind the iron gates around a large mansion. " _Ohmygod,_ " Kayane squealed "It's starting." The large iron gates to Barracca mansion were already open. "So where is the actual concert held?"(y/n) asked. "On the front floor of the mansion," Kayane said. " Tickets for concerts at Barracca are expensive and exclusive." (Y/n) appeared stunned. Kayane laughed "Well what did you expect...? It is a big mansion. Six floors and a basement. But only guests can use the first floor." 

Suddenly the large wooden doors to the manor opened and people began pouring the door. The interior of the mansion was as extravagant as the outside, it held a double staircase leading to a intricately designed grand steel doors on the second floor, and the cream carpet on the inside was flawless. Several Welcome Bot B greeted the guests and acted as guards keeping the guests within the boundaries defined by the red velvet lines. "Don't except to find a place to sit," said Kayane as they were led through another pair of door. "But don't worry at least well make it to the front. You can't hear anything in the back!! Wait a minute, you have the VIP pass so you can't get up there right?" "Yeah.." said (y/n) flashing her the pass. "OH MY GOD!! That's the exclusive VIP pass. I have one just like it. They're almost impossible to get!" "What's the difference?" (Y/n) asked. "You get to meet one of the members..alone! So..yours is for Eloni? Mines for Rin. " She smiled but then asked. " How...how did you even get this.. _and not know anything about 1010 at all?"_

" It's a long story. I kinda met Eloni..."

"Oh my god...You have to tell me everything...I...." As Kayane rambled the lights dimmed and neon blue and green strobe lights flashed around the room , before a stage lit up. A white robot with curly head came up to the microphone and held it one hand. "Attention!" he said, the robots in the back following suit. For one minute, she could have sworn she saw Eloni eyes connect with hers before he turned away. " We salute you my friends, you who so generously come to see us perform..." He struck a pose. "We are humbled!!" _'Suck up'_ (y/n) thought, and the concert began. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: Some of the first part is related to this video:  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=iz-eu0aIZ3k&t=191s  
> Vs 1010 {INE VOCAL REMiX}  
> IDEAS FOR HAYMS PERSONALITY ARE STILL BEING TAKEN.  
> I'm sorry I couldn't fit DJ romance in here but for that to happen there had to be a whole other discussion between him and Neon J from DJSS POV, reader getting drunk and her life being in danger, some actual romance shit....you know standard things...  
> I've seen several ideas where Zimelu is the second most popular in 1010, or has fights with Rin. Like because they were the eldest and first made their inner systems are extremely similar, thus considering themselves "twins". Unlike their brothers who have updated systems over the time, so even though they have developed different personalities, they still have a slightly similar personality between the two and an idea of the what the other is thinking. So they're always trying to be different from each other or outcompete each other. IDK but I liked the idea of Rin having a robotic twin.

**Reader POV**

Kayane was still gushing about the 1010 concert as they were leaving. If her energy had been high before it had more than doubled now. 1010 had performed some of their more popular songs "Bang Bang Baby" , "Robotic Romance," before pulling a stunt nobody had seen coming. The song was probably obviously made to show more of their dance moves, but that was also one of their big popularity points with their fans. It was mostly _just_ a song until that line " _Look boys, our one true love is finally here_." said the white robot and gestured right at the close space around (y/n) and Kayane in the front row. About a minute later, the entire group started singing about "gracing them with their exotic beauty" and showering them in compliments. (Y/n) thought Kayane was going to pass out.

Now Kayane was still dancing to the songs in her head while the crowds were leaving through the door." **To the sky!!!** " Kayane sung suddenly highly and off tune attempting to mimic some sort of spin 1010 had done on and crashing into (y/n) and the surrounding fans. "WATCH IT!!" yelled one red mohawked girl with a pierced nose and a red ring. Several of the girls called her Weird or cursed Kayane out. If being weird meant they weren't overly dressed for the 1010 fandom, (y/n) guessed both her and Kayane would be guilty. Many had dyed hair or hair styles in of favorite 1010 members, wear wearing 1010 merchandise, some wore shades like the blue robot or colored jewelry, but all had wore at least wearing one or all of the colors that were representative of 1010. (Y/n) had on dark blue jeans and a solid colored black shirt with a moon covering the left side, and Kayanes main colors were solid purple with swirls. Nothing overly glaring in yellow, green, blue, red, or white. "Unfortunely, when Kayane bumped into all the fans leaving all her surrounding items went flying out of Kayanes and (y/n) s bag. As the crowd moving around them intensified, they both scrabbled to get their items back; Kayane still babbling still all the while." _Oh my god_ , do you think your Rins one true love? Or me? Ohh..I mean I'll guess I'll respect his wishes if you are." Kayane jabbed a finger in (y/n) face. "But that's doesn't mean I won't give up easily. It so its on sister." "Kayane, it was a fucking song. We just happened to be the two girls in that row where they pointed," (y/n) reasoned annoyed. "I guess..." Kayane mumbled.' _Ohh my god_ this girl needs a kolonopin or _ something. _Some sort of relaxant or sedative or _something!!!!!_ '(y/n) thought. After finally getting all their items, they made it into the line for leaving. 

As people were being herded away from the auditorium, Welcome Bots B were checking their tickets and passes when they went by and left. Some were being led away by the Welcom Bots B into other VIP lines based on their tickets. As (y/n) and Kayane arrived to have their tickets and passes checked, they were separated from each other by the robots. Kayane began going down the left hallway talking all the way until her voice faded into the distance. " _Oh my god_ , you have to tell me how it goes with Eloni. I'll meet you up after in the main lobby. We can......" The robot urged (y/n) down the opposite hallway, until he reached the furthest door down and knocked on it. (Y/n) mentally prepared herself to talk with Eloni. She wanted to know more about Neons J and DJ Subatomic Supernova relationship, how Vinyl City worked, how she could adapt and escape and _be alone_. But she also found herself wanting to know more about him and his life with his brothers. She wondered if he would show her around the city and talk to her more. (Y/n) walked into an elaborate parlor with a large white couch with black throw pillow and a fire roaring in the fireplace. Everything in the room was bathed in a light purple neon glows from the lights above, and in the corner in a glass cabinet was a number of trophies and medals. Almost missing him, (y/n) finally noticed the white robot blending into the couch when he had lazily turned his head around. (Y/n) was suprised not to see Eloni, But then again he stared seemingly suprised at who she was her... 

**RIN POV**

_Kayane again..._ Rin picked up the poker and stoked the fire. 'Somehow that girl _always_ gets her hand on a VIP pass to talk to me and is always the first one in line. And then I had to use that line on her in that song today.' Rin grimaced thinking of the hyperactivity that was bound to come from her. Rin tried to convince himself. 'I need to keep her infuated with me, she's useful as influence in keeping in top rank in the fandom community and as an informant.I just have to put up with her for 30 minutes...' Rin knew that the girl was in love him, even though she claimed to be just a "close friend" , she acted like any other fan even if she didn't outwardly wear their merchandise or dress up like them. So he used her infatuation to his advantage to stay ahead of his brothers in popularity, and used her as informant to find other dirt on the NSR artists and other influential groups in Vinyl City, what 1010 s fans would like to see or wanted them to perform, and most importantly he used her as a go between for his sources of amusement. Rin didn't think Neon J knew but he often set multiple schemes up for his amusement. Nothing too _extreme_ , nothing his brothers wouldn't pull or hadn't jumped on the bandwagon with him before (when he told them), but they all said he was the worse of them all for doing stunts like this. He told them they just wanted somebody to blame. He just got so bored sometimes....They got bored...But him most of all. The routine for them was just so monotonous, even usually in VIP passes. See the regular fan that has the big bucks to dish meeting them alone, flirt, sing some, sign this, pose for a pic, autograph that...the hardcore dedicated fans were usually the first to see them too. So when a different girl appeared staring at him confused, he could only stare back suprised. His only thought was 'At least, It's not Kayane." 

**Readers POV**

The white robot quickly got over his stunned expression, and smirked. He ****motioned for (y/n) to come towards the couch, and made room for her to sit down. Warily, (y/n) approached him. "Well, baby I'm all yours.What do you want?" He leaned forward. (Y/n) stiffened, the white one, /so this was the "leader" of 1010, Rin, Kayanes obsession . He relaxed, "Shy one?" He smiled and relaxed. "You truly are a beauty." He flung his arms backwards onto couches back, "What is the name of the angel that has visited me today?"(Y/n) stared at the purple lights reflected of his white metallic skin, wandering how this happened, when she suddenly came to a horrifying conclusion. _'There was a mix up with the VIP passes when we dropped our bags!'_ she thought. Which meant that Eloni who was specifically waiting for her..."(Y/n) (L/n). But I think there's been a mix up. I was supposed to meet with Eloni...." she said. "Wouldn't you rather spend time with me, beauty? I'll make your time much more interesting than my younger brother." "No, thanks I don't really like cliched smooth talkers," (y/n) said

**RIN POV**

Ah was that this (y/n)? The one his younger brother had trailed when he had to spy on DJ Subatomic Supernova?He had come home absolutely smitten with the girl. He could partially understand his younger brothers attraction now. He had called her "cute", _sexy_ or _hot_ was more befitting and no girl like _her_ should ever have the curse of living in the DJs manor. Rin couldn't believe his luck. When Eloni had come home, he obviously didn't want to share all the details of the mission with everyone, but after some egging from his brothers, he gave up every last minute detail to them. Like he always did. Including his romantic encounter of his ass being kicked by the girl he had followed. His brothers had been ruthless about him and the girl ever since, but Rin had focused on another point in Elonis _very_ detailed report.

From his report, it sounded like the DJ reactions were off to say the least....of course this could be chalked up to him losing his district...however Eloni made it sound like DJ Subatomic Supernova moods changed around the woman; sometimes even seeming happier..? It was just a feeling and only that, but he was sure he was right. Rin was one of the eldest and knew DJSS almost never took an interest in women (unless it was related to science) or devoted a lot of personal time to "interacting with simpletons" who "didn't have the capacity to think." He had a feeling something _more_ was at play with the DJs emotions (although he was too dense to figure it out himself yet), and if it was then then he could turn _this_ into a competition...DJSS had hated 1010 for as long as he could remember, simply because it was Neon J that had created a more advanced form of robot before him. It was a deep seeded grudge that he didn't take out on Neon J, his friend, but on 1010 themselves.Thus one thing all the brothers could agree on was that they hated DJSS and his form of music, just as much as he hated theirs. The girl had good enough looks and one of them had already fallen for her. It was perfect...For a moment he wondered what would happen when his brothers met the girl....

**Reader POV**

"Well **,** that's bad the sessions started anyway, unless you want to waste that VIP pass..." Rin said, and walked over to the trophy case. _'So he finally shows his true colors_ ,' (y/n) thought. (Y/n) squinted at the bright purple neon lights. "I can change those for you know if they're bothering you. " He clapped his hands and they changed to a normal glow. "I've heard of you, you know?" he said. "My brother wouldn't shut up about you once he came home. He even suggested we use all those compliments from the last song on you. I guess his _one true love_ was there." (Y/n) blushed. "It's not like that!!" _'Why the hell am I being so defensive_?' "Heh" he laughed "I know.I have to commend you on you defensive maneuvers. Our dad actually had to do some minors repairs on him." _'All I did was hit him with a textbook...'_ she thought.But the captains been doing...a lot of extra drills on him. He shouldn't have made so many mistakes on his mission. " (Y/n) clenched her fists, although she realized Eloni was an android and couldn't be killed or overworked to the point were he couldn't be fixed, she still felt bad. "Isn't a bit rude to just be talking about my brother?" Rin asked. Although slightly annoyed she replied " I guess, then sighed."I don't know." He frowned deeply. "You know, I really was expecting Kayane she's here after _every_ concert." His autotuned voice lowered and his voice started to staticy for a moment. "Or some other crazed fan." (Y/n) watched a flicker of emotion change across his face, one of utter annoyance and madness, whatever the case it was obvious he didn't feel the same about Kayane as she did him.

For a second, (y/n) tried to imagine herself in his place being hounded by reporters and fans every day. "It must get annoying," (y/n) said. "Being a star? More like boring. I have one image to maintain on the stage and that's it." Rin replied nonchalantly."What being a flirtous leader? Your lines are as cheesy as heck. How the hell does that work on all those girls?" Rin laughed."Everyone insists on doing everything for you when you're famous, and it's annoying. I don't know if all my brothers feel the same way, but I know Zimelu does." "If you hate being a leader so much why not give it up?" she asked. "Times up," said the Welcome Bot B. "Well later Rin," (y/n) said and quickly walked out the door. "Maybe I'll get another VIP pass someday when I can afford it."

**Rin POV**

_If you hate being a leader so much why not give it up?_ Her words wouldn't leave my memory processors. 'Because I'm one of the oldest. Im the number one most liked in the fandom. I'm one of the best. I'm competitive. _Because I **won't lose** to my twin... _

**Reader POV**

When (y/n) reached the main lobby Kayane was already there. She looked visibly upset and it appeared as if she had been crying. She looked at (y/n) with red puffy eyes, and she automatically felt guilty. "Kayane, I'm sorry I didn't realize our VIP passes had been switched. I should have checked them. I'm sorry you didn't get to spend your allotted amount of time with Rin." Kayane rubbed at her eyes. "Oh no, I'm glad I got to spend some time with Eloni. It was.. eye opening." She sobbed."I told him there must have been some sort mistake, I was supposed to see his brother; _you_ were the one that was supposed him. _He was so upset_ when you weren't there....Eventually he broke down and told me everything." She bawled again. "I've only met him once or twice.I know that he's a really rare for someone to be really dedicated to in the fandom. I knew some in the fandom even disliked him. **But how could I have been so blind?** Do you know he gets no fan mail? He has gotten _hate mail and death threats?"_ She collapsed on the floor in the main hall dramatically sobbing into the carpet, and attracting the attention of everyone around here. 

Eventually Kayanes dramatic display was enough to warrant a visit from Neon J. "What happened soldi...ladies?" Neon J asked. "Um....she'll be fine sir." (Y/n) was still trying to calm Kayane down, who then yelled " _ **WHYYYY**?_! It's..it's all my fault..if I had only promoted him more...." and proceeded to go back to sobbing hysterically. (Y/n) visibly flinching at Kayane's overreaction. "Like I said...she'll be fine..its just _life problems_. You know how those things are..." He continued to stare at her, the only noise breaking the awkward silence was that pinging, seeming to count the seconds until someone spoke up again. She got the nagging feeling Neon J would continue to ask questions about the situation , and insist on helping. It wasn't anything she hadn't dealt with before. Clients had emotional breakdowns in her office all the time. Her face hardened, " Sir, I can handle this I'm sure you have more important things to deal with. " Neon J said "Very well. But I do have a message to relay to you. You are welcome to take refuge at Barracca Mansion whenever you need." 

(Y/n) looked at Kayane still laying on the ground. "And my friend?" _'I know she can be a pain ass, but she was the one who brought me here, and hung out with me._ ' (y/n) thought. "Friend?"Neon J sounded suprised. If anyone was more suprised, than Neon J it was Kayane herself. It suprised her enough to finally stop her from crying. Neon seemed to be considering it..."She's knows the most about Barracca Mansion outside of _myself_ and my _troops_ and she's proven herself to be a trustworthy and strong soldier. My troops have already worked with her and don't appear to have a problem with her. So.. I suppose she can." Kayane jumped up and saluted him. "Sir, you have no idea what a privilege this is." She looked like she was about to cry again..but from happiness this time. By now (y/n) was visibly worn out, from Kayane, from the drama with Rin and the overall night the turn had taken. She hasn't gotten to see Eloni again, hadn't gotten to learn of Neon Js and DJSS background or gotten any closer to get an idea of how to get a productive job here in Vinyl City. There was always the chance to it would slip he had seen her here at the concert to DJ Subatomic Supernova . Then she would be exposed. "Let's go..Kayane," she said and she left out the doors. Kayane began jumping up and down once they left through the doors. "Oh my god you hve to give me your cell I....." (Y/n) held her hand up. "Where's the best bar around here?" (y/n) asked. "The Dance B, right when you're leaving the Metro District, near to our fan clubs base." " _That's all I need to know_ ," (y/n) said and walked away.


End file.
